Que hable ahora o calle para siempre
by NatLB
Summary: "-No sé que decir pero bueno, es una tradición y todas esas mierdas. ¡SEVERUS TE DEJO!- un silencio se apodero de la iglesia -mierda no era eso- susurro..." Me gusto escribirla y como la mayoría de mis fics es muy "AU" así que... esop ;)


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.

No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno esto salió en medio de un dolor de estomago por un largo viaje. Estaba escuchando música (metal) y me vino este a la mente (raro, I know) ya cuando parecía que sería una historia sin final apareció una canción que salía en un vídeo de la parejita y fue como IT'S IS AMAZING!

Así que la vida quiso que se terminara, conste la vengo a escribir días después, así que ya no está en tan buena calidad como el primer, esta como los panes que compras en un negocio y pasan los días, duros, pero tostados y con mantequilla quedan sabrosos (si es que les gustan) así que ya saben… xD

* * *

**Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.**

James Potter odiaba a su amigo, lo detestaba como siempre que aparecía en su casa con su ¿Esposo? ¿Era una palabra validad para esa relación aberrante de la naturaleza? No lo sabía pero si detestaba ver ingresar a su casa a Sirius Black junto con Snivellus, porque ni él estando agonizante y con su ultimo aliento le diría por su nombre, tampoco le molesta a Sirius quien lo sigue tratando como siempre pero ahora añadido el termino _MOLESTIA_.

¿Por qué paso esto?

La familia Black había decidido casar a su hijo y veían en el joven Severus Snape un buen partido, no tenía la clase pero si la sed de conocimiento necesarios que le vendrían bien a la familia y el Padre de Severus no perdió en ningún momento la felicidad cuando fueron llamados a causa de un posible _COMPROMISO_, excuso a su esposa que se encontraba en cama convaleciente por una fiebre que le causaba delirios y que su buen hijo con sus métodos aliviaba a la pobre mujer, quien no iba no podía negarse.

Así sonaron las campanas y se casaron, todo veían ante ellos a una hermosa pareja. James esa vez considero compartir sus gafas para que vieran como en el altar se miraban con un odio tan grande que rivalizaba con los 9 infiernos de Dante Alighieri y como por debajo susurraban su descontento, sin olvidar que decían como harían sufrir al otro.

Volviendo al hoy, 5 meses después.

James vio llegar a su amigo junto con la molestia, se saludaron efusivamente y entre abrazos fueron al estudio del Padre de James a beber y conversar un poco, dejando a Snivellus solo como siempre.

***** WolfStar *****

Severus se encontraba en el patio, se notaba que la Señora Potter adoraba cuidarlo y siempre plantar nuevas plantas, ya sea por colores o de otros países. La combinación en el mismo patio resultaba extraña pero desde el balcón del tercer piso tomaba forma de una puesta de sol en la pradera junto con una cabaña. Un hermoso patio.

Pero esta vez no veía la hermosura casi divina en lo terrenal. Recordaba la charla que tuvo con Lucius, su amigo y antiguamente pareja.  
Bueno, no pareja como tal, no se besaban, no se abrazaban porque llegaron a tal grado de entendimiento que no eran necesarias muestras físicas. La compañía, el silencio y a comprensión eran suficiente.

Pero el Padre de Severus no lo vio así y cuando tuvo la oportunidad frente a sus ojos de unir a su hijo con una gran familia no la desaprovecho.

Esa misma mañana había estado en su casa hablando, solo se habían visto 4 veces desde su matrimonio.

_-¿Cómo estás?- hablo Lucius mientras se sentaba en una pequeña salita al lado de su habitación._

_-He estado peor- respondió pero la mirada incrédula de su amigo fue suficiente para que dejara esa mascara y cayera rendido al sofá frente a él -le odio- respondió ganándose esa sonrisa que antes lo hacía delirar y ahora lo consumía por dentro._

_Siguieron hablando de la relación en Casa de los Black, él le dijo que pese a todo vivían allí ya que Sirius no gastaría un céntimo en alguien que no amaba y él lo apoyo, así quizás podría conseguir que sus Padres los separasen._

_-¿Cómo va eso?- pregunto Lucius mientras permitía entrar a su "trabajador" Douglas. Jamás le gustaba decirle esclavo o criado ya que para él no lo eran pero su Padre era otro cantar._

_Severus antes de responder saludo a Douglas y le pregunto cómo estaban los estudios. Douglas era analfabeta cuando Severus se entero se indigno con Lucius y el mismo se encargo de enseñarle y mandarle libros junto con trabajos para que nadie lo pasara a llevar en el futuro._

_-No tan bien como antes- respondió el trabajador que solo la confianza de un amigo y la intimidad del lugar le permitía._

_-Lo siento… no puedo venir como antes…- se disculpo. Douglas negó._

_-Tranquilo… ya será feliz aunque tarde y recién allí entonces terminare de aprender con su ayuda- le sonrió y con una reverencia salió de la salita._

_Ninguno de los Señores, para Douglas, negó ante las palabras o lo tacharon de loco. Sabían que Douglas podía saber cosas que sucederían, lástima que siempre lo hablaba sin darse cuenta. Ambos se miraron y Lucius tomándole la mano la apretó para transmitirle confianza ante lo dicho por Douglas._

_-Respondiéndote a lo de antes… mal- Lucius recordó la pregunta de la separación, esperaba recibir buenas noticias y así poder encerrar a Severus bajo las cadenas de sus brazos, cuerpo y caricias. Aun faltaba si es que un ente superior se apiadaba de él y se lo permitía._

_Siguieron hablando de todo, negocios, sociedad y como iba todo en los trabajos ya sea del campo que aún conservaban de su Abuelo como el industrial de su Padre._

_Lucius hace tiempo decidió trabajar en los negocios, no solo industrial como su Padre, quería abarcar la inventiva y también la farmacéutica que hacía mucha falta, si todo iba bien quería también ir a otros Continentes y quizás solo probar suerte con alguna empresa o viajes de placer._

_Después llego un coche por parte de Sirius, ambos se despidieron con un abrazo en la puerta, quizás cuanto pasase para volver a verse. Tardaría tres horas en llegar Severus a la ciudad, la casa de los Malfoy era en el campo, un propicio lugar para su abuelo en su momento pero complicada para los tiempos de hoy._

_Severus se subió al coche y se encontró con su esposo._

_-Vamos donde James- dijo cortante y allí se encontraba ahora._

***** WolfStar *****

Por otra parte James le comentaba a Sirius de su vida sentimental.

-No puedo casarme con ella…- decía achacado James.

-¿Evans, no?- James asintió -Lo siento hermano- dijo apretándole el hombro -esa familia no deja salir a sus mujeres al mundo, las crían para la casa-

-Lo sé mejor que nadie… yo quería casarme con Lily- aun podía recordar la felicidad al casarse la hermana mayor, Petunia, pero fue directamente la mujer a cargo de las decisiones de la casa y la crianza de futuros hijo para Vernon Dursley, con esa imagen basto para saber que su pequeña Lily Evans no podría acompañarlo ni tener esa libertad que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Querías?- pregunto Sirius dejando el vaso de licor a medio camino.

-Estoy buscando la ayuda de otra persona…-

La noche se cernió en la mansión de los Potter, era mejor partir prontamente a toparse con la tormenta que se auguraba dejando esa conversación a medias se despidieron.

***** WolfStar *****

Un coche se marchaba, minutos después se perdió la luz de la farola en el horizonte. James espero unos minutos más bajo el marco de la puerta junto a Willemina, su criada pero más que eso su mejor amiga quien lo acompañaba desde pequeña en sus travesuras. Una luz por el horizonte opuesto al que tomo Black apareció.

Remus Lupin bajo del coche que lo llevo hasta allí. Saludo con un efusivo abrazo a Willemina y de igual manera a James.

Remus Lupin era el amigo que la mayoría quería tener, un niño en el alma que se convertía en un hombre cuando el momento lo ameritaba, no hacia las cosas por impulso al contrario, las pensaba y tomaba la mejor decisión para que el impacto negativo fuera el mínimo.

Aparte de ser una persona bastante inteligente, era un gran ser humano, su familia era sumamente millonaria, superaba con creces a los Potter. James creía que los Evans, Malfoy, Potter y Black no llegaban ni a la mitad.

Lo importante de este asunto es que todos conocían a los Lupin. No por su dinero sino por su amabilidad a quienes ellos ayudaban. No tenían criados, ni mansiones, solo una humilde casa para la familia y una habitación de invitados, un pequeño jardín delantero limitado por una cerca blanca y una patio trasero un poco más grande, donde se tendía la ropa y Remus siendo niño jugaba con su Madre o sus vecinos.

El propio señor Lupin trabaja en una tienda de suministros para un Señor que por la edad estaba a punto de cerrarla, ocasionando que terminara en un asilo.

Esta era la familia y solo la verdadera gente que mostraba comprensión, amistad y no malos tratos con los otros tenían en conocimiento su verdadera situación.

Habría que agregar que su hijo Remus era todo un partido. Pelo castaño claro corto, ojos color ámbar, un cuerpo que no era exageradamente marcado pero tampoco delgado al contrario era lo justo, se le notaban los músculos que casi parecían una pintura, alto y con una blancura de piel que no parecía hijo de esas tierras sino extranjero de climas mas helados.

James conoció a Remus cuando se topo con él en un mercado acompañando a Willemina, ella lo saludo amablemente y él le beso la mano y le entrego un prendedor, excusándose por el cumpleaños pasado para que así no tuviera que afirmarse las chalecas que le encantaban ocupar.

James le pregunto a Willemina por él y ella le respondió que era hijo de una trabajador de la tienda, era amable y ayudaba a todos quienes podían o necesitaran un poco de ayuda, añadiendo que era querido por todo el pueblo y algunas personas a los alrededores.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue cuando él y su Padre pasaban por la casa de los Malfoy por un negocio. Su Padre le contó que una enfermedad atacaba a quienes trabajaban en los campos y que alguien anónimo les dejaba remedios con el hijo de Abraxas, James se sorprendió ante esto y miro nuevamente el campo, allí fue donde lo vio.

Remus estaba con unos pantalones color café, el torso al descubierto y el cabello pegado en algunas zonas de la frente por el sol, un brillo cubría su piel por el sudor pero haciéndolo lucir bastante bien y unos simples zapatos terminaban su vestimenta mientras con una pala sacaba la tierra y la ponía en una carretilla.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto James señalando específicamente a Remus.

-Cavan para hacer un canal si no me equivoco- vio la inconformidad de su hijo y añadió en broma -podrías bajar y preguntarles- James sonrió y abriendo la puerta bajo de la coche.

Charlus le dijo a su cochero que parara, que iría a pie pero que cuidara a James, el joven asintió y se bajo para acompañar al joven Amo.

James se acerco donde estaban trabajando.

Vio a Remus tomar un pico y romper una rocas, se agacho para recogerlas pero un hombre adulto y más fuerte se lo impidió con su brazo y una sonrisa, cargo las piedras hasta la carretilla y otro se la llevo.

Saludo a Remus y se presento, los otros trabajadores se inclinaron por educación hacia el Amo Potter. Remus no, al contrario lo vio molesto y con el entrecejo fruncido. James pregunto porque su actitud y él respondió que no toleraba la distinción entre clases sociales y que exactamente eso nunca haría y nunca permitiría que se lo hicieran. Los cercanos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante las palabras dichas y James se dio cuenta que encontró algo muy importante allí, no solo la explicación del que hacían sino que un amigo con una corazón de oro.

Pasado el tiempo mantenía contacto con Remus por carta, una día de visita en casa de los Evans le contó a Lily de Remus y ella le dijo que eran amigos desde pequeños, James se sorprendió y tiempo después el mismo Remus le contó de su situación.

***** WolfStar *****

-Deberías hablar con ella- interrumpió Remus los pensamientos de James. Ambos estaban sentados frente a una ventana viendo la lluvia golpearla y caer por ella.

-No creo, ya conoces el caso de Petunia y…-

-James… habla con ella y con sus Padres- trato de hacerlo entender mientras bebía otro sorbo del exquisito chocolate de Willemina.

-Ya una vez hable de más, no Remus- corto. Remus sabia de un comentario inocente que hizo James de pequeño y como una criada de los vecinos del antiguo pueblo donde vivían fue azotada 20 veces, era una niña de 6 años.

-De acuerdo… te apoyare igualmente- James lo miro asombrado ¿Apoyar? Lo que le pedía era más importante que solo apoyar, pero conociendo a Remus desde hace 7 años, lo hacía con su buen corazón.

Remus sabía que era mejor hablar con Lily pero si James creía que era mejor eso, lo apoyaría ya cuando se diera cuenta de su error Remus estaría más que dispuesto nuevamente a conceder la felicidad de sus dos amigos.

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Habían pasado 4 meses de aquella charla y como siempre, Remus ayudaba a todos.

Se había enterado que un criado en la mansión Black que arreglaba el "jardín" estaba enfermo y sus Amos lo latigaban al no cumplir con su trabajo. Hablo con Jeremías y le explico que él lo podría cubrir mientras iba al pueblo a que lo revisara un Doctor. Jeremías se negó pero la mirada que le lanzo Remus no era para contradecirlo, lo mando al pueblo en el coche por el cual llego, le dio las instrucciones al cochero de que lo esperara y trajera donde mismo, y añadió que si le encargaban medicamentos fueran a comprarlos, el correría con los gastos.

Estaba podando el jardín cuando siente una discusión en el interior de la mansión.

Un joven de aproximadamente su edad salió por la puerta al patio trasero, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, una barba en forma de candado, ojos grises y un buen cuerpo, se notaba que no acostumbraba a ocupar esa ropa ya que se rascaba continuamente.

Remus siguió podando los arbustos, una rama más rebelde que las otras ocasiono su frustración y unos cuantos bufidos que fueron escuchados por el joven.

Sirius creyendo que era Jeremías y que aun continuaba allí, salió y paro un coche, se acerco por detrás y tapándole la boca lo arrastro dentro.

Las ropas que llevaba Remus eran del propio Jeremías, así no tendría problemas si alguien lo veía, llevaba un sombrero que ocultaba la diferencia entre cabello castaño y negro, también el dar la espalda a quienes se le acercaban impedía ver la tonalidad más clara de su piel, sin contar que al hablar lo hacía de forma ronca, todo esto hacia al resto creer que él era Jeremías, lo mismo a Sirius hasta que le saco el sombrero y quedo anonadado viendo esos ojos ámbar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-Remus, cubro a Jeremías mientras fue a ver a un Doctor- Sirius suspiro y Remus levanto una ceja.

-Ya era hora, pensé que lo tenía que secuestrar para llevarlo- dijo con una sonrisa y luego los señalo.

Remus también sonrió y le pregunto por el horario de Jeremías, Sirius le conto que era todas las tardes día por medio ya que en los otros días iba a otros mansiones. Remus conforme, le pidió ayuda para cubrirlo mientras se recuperaba. Sirius pregunto de los otros lugares y el extraño le informo que le habían permitido ausentarse.

Sirius se sentó molesto en el coche, su familia nuevamente impedía el bienestar de quienes trabajaban para ellos y el tarado de su "esposo" no ayudaba a Jeremías.

Remus trabajo una semana en esa casa, semana que aprovecho Sirius para conocerlo y caer irremediablemente en las redes de Remus.

Intento buscarlo después de eso pero le fue imposible.

Remus al día siguiente partió a la mansión Malfoy para ver a Lucius y preguntarle cómo estaba después de que Severus se casara con "ese". Como Lucius se negaba a nombrarle y no pudo encontrar a Severus, no le conocía.

Paso dos meses acompañándolo pero sin descuidar a todos quienes lo querían, hizo algunas visitas al pueblo y fue a ver a sus Padres, les dijo que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún cambio. Ellos tranquilos le dijeron que ayudara a su amigo. Se encontró algunas veces con Sirius o Paddy como le pidió llamarlo, charlaban un poco y cada uno seguía con su camino.

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Sirius dio unas vueltas por el pueblo en coche solo y otras con Severus o Regulus, las pocas veces que pudo ver a Remus iba acompañado así que no podía bajar y buscarle pero al menos se alegraba que estuviera bien. Otros escasos días en que iba caminando por uno de sus caprichos alimenticios (bollitos) se topaba con él y conversaban un poco, esos escasos momentos y minutos le sabían a gloria.

Pasado el tiempo James le envió una carta diciéndolo que se comprometió y que la boda seria en un tiempo más, que estuviera atento. Sirius no pudo ir a verlo, toda la familia viajaría a Francia a ver a unos prospectos para su hijo menor.

Tres meses pasaron.

El viaje en si fue un asco para Sirius, las francesas se les lanzaban encima, él quería aprovechar pero su hermano le recordaba que estaba casado y a ellas les señalaba a Severus, automáticamente se alejaban de él. Sin mencionar que sus Padres estaban enfadados, ya que nadie era digno para su retoño.

Al volver dejo abandono a Severus y a todos ya que fue directamente donde James.

-Me casare en unos meses, tal vez dos o tres- dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba su dedo y el anillo de compromiso.

Lo recibió en la puerta, lo conocía bastante bien así que había dejado todo preparado para una larga charla, sin contar que encargo que eliminaran todos los objetos cortos punzantes que estuvieran en la sala.

-¿Y Lily, que dijo?- pregunto pensando que se casaría con ella.

-No es ella- le informo.

Después de una pelea con las frases **"eres idiota", "la amas imbécil" "es muy amable, Sirius" "nadie es mejor que Lily Evans para ti" "TU no lo conoces, si lo hicieras me entenderías"**entre otras, se calmaron y tras un vaso de brandy volvieron a hacer tan amigos como antes.

***** WolfStar *****

Lucius estaba al pendiente de la noticia que le dio Remus, se casaría con James para así ayudarle a entender que tenía que hablar con Lily sino ella misma le pediría que se casaran.

_-¿Estás seguro?- Remus asintió -¿Crees que interrumpa la boda?-_

_-Lo sé, ella lo ama Luc y es diferente a su familia, además sus Padres la adoran la dejaran viajar con James-_

_-Pero te casas con el-_

_-Necesitan despertar y sacarse esas vendas de los ojos ¿Qué mejor que un matrimonio?-_

_-¿Potter está de acuerdo?- Remus se mordió el labio, si Lucius aun no amara a Severus encontraría ese gesto tan seductor -No lo sabe- sentencio._

_-Allí se darán cuenta…- dijo a la vez que movía la mano para restarle importancia al tema._

_-¿Y si no? ¿Y si nadie interrumpe? ¿Y si te casas de verdad?- pregunto al borde de una ataque de nervios._

_-Me casare y esperare a que ambos se den cuenta que fue un error- Lucius abrió la boca pero Remus siguió -James me pedirá el divorcio y yo se lo daré feliz de la vida, así terminaran juntos- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Arruinaras tú futuro por ellos?- todos sabían que los divorciados no encontraban pareja fácilmente, ¿Por qué se divorciaban por algo, no? a diferencia de un/a viudo/a. Remus asintió -Eres increíble-_

Allí se encontraba en su casa, necesitaba comprar un regalo pero no podía encontrar nada para ambos, tomo un vaso de licor y pensó en Severus, automáticamente sonrió.

Respiro profundamente, había decidido comprar algo solo para Remus esperando que en verdad Evans interrumpiera esa boda.

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Sirius fue a comprar un traje a una semana, era el padrino de la boda. A las afuera vio a Remus, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, más que querer sentía una necesidad de hablarle y abrazarle. Lo siguió hasta las afueras de una florería, observaba a Remus por la ventana. Este olía unos lirios, le pareció que pidió a la muchacha unos amarillos, blancos y rojos ya que los señalaba. No pudo evitar sentir celos al ver como ella pestañeaba más de la cuenta o se movía de forma seductora. Iba a entrar y ponerla en su lugar cuando en eso Remus lo hizo.

Le mostró su anillo de compromiso y la muchacha cambio de tonalidades avergonzada, él le quito importancia y siguió viendo la libreta. Al terminar ella nuevamente se disculpo y él le dijo que el muchacho que lustraba al frente la miraba todos los días, o algo según lo que veía y como lo señalaba.

Agradecía estar del otro lado de la tienda, ahora entendía el porqué compraba flores.

Desanimado volvió a la mansión y durante todo el camino le deseaba la muerte a la mujer que le robo el corazón, pensando que no era homosexual. Durante el trayecto a esa misma hora James Potter sentía que se iba a resfriar, ¡Pero qué manera de estornudar!

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

A dos días de la boda apareció Sirius Black en la mansión de Lucius Malfoy, sin saludarlo ni nada fue directo al grano.

-Necesito que te quedes con Severus hasta finalizar la boda de James… que es…-

-Se cuando es, tengo una invitación Black…- le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo…? No importa, cuídalo y que no me moleste- dijo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¿No te parecen hermosas las bodas?- hablo sin esperar respuesta o que se quedara allí -James debe ser afortunado…- Sirius al escuchar el nombre y no el apellido de su amigo, observo a Malfoy 5 peldaños más abajo que un principio -Escuche que su futuro esposo planeo la boda y cada detalle, va a ser una hermosa boda, los lirios le darán un toque personal- comento intentando que los relacionara con Lily pero vio otra cosas en sus ojos.

_DOLOR_.

Dolor de un amor no correspondido _'¿Podría ser que…? No. Black no lo conoce, no he hablado con Remus de el quizás James, pero Remus dijo que estaba muy ocupado con la planeación…'_

-¿Por qué quieres dejar a Severus conmigo?- pregunto para confirmar lo que sea, creía que se trataba de Remus además ¿Quién mas se casaría? ¿O más importante aun lograría enamorar a un Black si no es Remus Lupin?

-Me molesta- respondió un momento después. Lucius se dio cuenta que había pensado en una respuesta para justificarse.

-No es eso Black. Si fuera así se podría quedar en la mansión Black sin problemas, dime la verdad- como nunca Lucius permitió que otra persona viera su parte humana y no solo la falsa mascara que de pequeño le enseñaron a portar.

-Digamos que no me siento bien con la boda ¿Esta claro?- pregunto mas como una advertencia a otra pregunta -Te entiendo…- dijo mirando el piso sumido en sus recuerdos.

-Estas enamorado- hablo Lucius sin pensar, antes de que Sirius le gritara o algo, pregunto -¿Quién es?- Sirius negó -¿No es de aquí?- negación -¿Está casado?- Sirius bufo y hundió sus hombros -Aun no… tal vez- Lucius vago un momento en sus pensamientos -Debe ser especial si logro que el corazón de un Black latiera, lo siento…-

Sirius asintió y se fue al coche que lo esperaba. Lucius ato cabos. Sirius Black estaba enamorado de Remus sin saber que se "casaría" con su mejor amigo. No podría faltar a esa boda por nada del mundo. Simplemente _NO PODÍA…_

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Finalmente la boda llego, Lucius logro convencer a Severus que se sentara junto a él.

James estaba adelante esperando, portaba un traje negro con detalles dorados, su pelo revoltoso durante toda la vida lo acompaño, no de forma ordenada pero lo hacía verse especialmente bien estando revoltoso.

Podía ver a Lily sentada adelante moviéndose inquieta, miraba para todas partes, especialmente a James y a la puerta.

Se abrió y James se paro rígido mirando lentamente a la puerta, suspiro al ver a su Padrino allí y le señalo la hora.

-Aun no son las siente, así que cállate- escucho a Black responderle. Todos lo miraron feo pero eso alivio bastante los nervios de James que se permitió sonreír.

-Espérame aquí…- dijo Lucius mientras apretaba la mano de Severus.

Se levanto y capto la atención de Black, con un movimiento le señalo la puerta para que lo siguiera.

Mientras caminaba recordaba la charla que tuvo apenas ayer con Remus.

_-No quiero casarme- dijo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación._

_Lucius escupió su té nada delicadamente -¿Qué dices?- creía escuchar mal pero al volver a decirlo Remus le pareció que el mundo se le caía encima hasta que recordó a Sirius._

_Sintió un presentimiento y le rogó a todos los dioses habidos y poder haber que se cumpliera porque en este depositaba las esperanzas de un futuro feliz, no solo para el sino para otros._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo mientras se servía otra tasa._

_-Cubrí a un amigo hace un tiempo porque estaba enfermo- Lucius asintió y movió la mano, quería saber el porqué no los detalles -Conocí a un joven de más o menos mi edad, estuve una semana en su mansión cubriendo a Jeremías, nos hicimos amigos- Lucius bufo y Remus rodó los ojos -Creo que me gusta-_

_-Explícate ahora- demando._

_-Eso hacia- dijo cambiando de una pose nerviosa a otra amenazante, Lucius tomo de su tasa nuevamente sin verlo a los ojos -Vine aquí unos meses y no lo vi mas excepto cuando iba al pueblo, tu sabes, charlábamos un poco y luego cada uno seguía su camino, desapareció por un tiempo y empecé a extrañarlo- Lucius lo miraba expectante, todo le calzaba, el viaje de Sirius a Francia por tres meses. Remus creía que era por la emoción de la situación en la que se encontraba._

_-¿Qué más?...- dijo palmeando el asiento a su lado. Remus se sentó junto a él y siguió._

_-Cuando fui por las flores observe que estaba detrás de la ventana, la encargada bueno… tu sabes…- decía avergonzado sin mirarlo._

_-Le gustaste- Remus asintió._

_-Le tuve que mostrar el anillo, había olvidado al muchacho…-_

_-¿Muchacho?- interrumpió._

_-Bueno Paddy, nunca me dijo el nombre…- bajo la vista -decía que me alejaría de el- miro a Lucius a la cara para ver como asentía, quizás era cosas de gente de "sociedad" para con el resto._

_Lucius le pidió continuar._

_-Cuando observe a la ventana vi su cara de… no sé cómo explicarlo… solo que sentí un dolor en el pecho, quería ir y abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada que estaba para el… entonces pensé que…-_

_-Te gustaba-_

_-Lo vi hace un día lanzando un anillo al rio- se tapo la cara con las manos y se apoyo en las rodillas -me sentí tan mal…- decía a través de las manos._

_Lucius recordó a Sirius cuando fue, se le había pasado ese detalle… quizás la vida permitiría la felicidad para Remus, porque aunque James fuera su amigo, eran eso. AMIGOS._

_Remus merecía ser feliz, ayudaba a todo el mundo sin distinciones._

Lucius de tuvo un momento esperando a Black, cuando este hablo alegando. Lucius se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

-Te apoyare con los papeleos y no lo dejare solo- Sirius levanto una ceja _'¿A qué mierda se referiere Malfoy?'_-yo cuidare de él… pero tú debes hacer lo mismo. Sé que serás feliz… aunque sospecho que no te ha dicho todo pero según creo…- recordó las palabras de Douglas, quizás a esto se refería -y veo, pese a todo, pueden ser felices- apoyo la mano en el hombro de Sirius, quien lo miro entre sorprendido y ¿asqueado? No se llevaban de maravilla estos dos -Me entenderás y todos seremos felices, solo prométeme que lo apoyaras, pocos sabemos de su enfermedad…-

Sirius estaba marcando ocupado, aun no empezaba la boda, él era el Padrino y Lucius hablaba… lo que sea, _'¿Cuidar a quien? ¿Quién está enfermo? ¿Ser felices?'_ Lo único que tenía claro era que obviamente no se refería a Severus _'¿Verdad? ¡Claro que si, Lucius lo quiere y yo no! Yo…'_al recordar se quedo allí sin protestar dando a Malfoy tiempo para explicar lo último que necesitaba decir.

-Cuando pequeño un Lobo entro en la casa de sus Abuelos, ellos vivían en las montañas, esa noche lo dejaron durmiendo, los adultos fueron al pueblo a una fiesta, su Madre tenía un mal presentimiento pero por insistencia cedió y fue. Despertó y fue a la habitación de sus Padres por una pesadilla, al entrar dejo caer algo pesado, el Lobo se asusto y se le lanzo encima en ese momento llego su Madre y disparo contra el Lobo- observo el rostro de Sirius que lo miraba extrañado -No es como las historias… no se transforma en luna llena o cada 7 años. Lo que sí, creó otra personalidad capaz de apoyar y ayudarle a superar internamente ese hecho traumático para un niño de 4 años-

-¿Personalidad?-

-Si, Rómulo dice llamarse, es diferente a él pero a la vez son lo mismo, cuídalo y entiéndelo- termino por decir -te apoyare pero es tu decisión, piénsalo bien- con eso volvió a entrar a la iglesia.

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Remus estaba esperando, no quería hacer de la novia pero perdió en el juego de cartas así que a James le tocaba esperarlo.

Sirius se quedo donde mismo, solo reacciono a sentarse alejado de la puerta por las voces para así pensar tranquilamente. Despertó momento después cuando alguien salió y le dijo que tenía que entregar los anillos.

Entro refunfuñando sin mirar a nadie, le entrego los anillos a James de mala manera y se apoyo en la pared del fondo.

El Cura observo a James.

-Es un perro con problemas temperamentales, ignórelo- dijo riendo nervioso.

Después de seguir con la boda, llego el momento de la ansiada pregunta...

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el Cura mirando a todos los presentes.

El cuchicheo y el apellido Evans se escuchaban, fue en ese momento que Sirius levanto la vista y lo vio. Estaba allí frente a él, más bien James. ¡JAMES! ¡JAMES SE CASARÍA CON REMUS!  
Reacciono a salir detrás de la columna con la que anteriormente ignoraba la ceremonia, algo no le cuadraba. Recordó el comentario de Lucius respecto a las flores y como James no confiaba en que dejaran a Lily ser libre y viajar.

James solo quería compartir su vida con ella lejos de la sombra de su Padre, ya que pensaba que aquí no lo lograría. Todos quienes lo conocían y sabían esto, creían que estaba equivocado.

Observo como Remus alentaba a Lily. ¡¿LA ALENTABA A INTERRUMPIR LA BODA?! Ahora entendió, el porqué… esto era una treta para que ese par se declare, pero Lily no tenía intenciones de moverse y aumentaba el color rojo de sus mejillas igualándolo al de su cabello.

-Nlack.- escucho algo extraño que sonaba a su apellido, observo a los presentes. Lucius lo miraba anhelante, pudo notar como tomo la mano de Severus nervioso y este le sonreía. Lucius no dejaba de mirarlo esperando una reacción. Observo a Remus y asintió a Lucius, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Bien entonc- el Cura se calló al ver a Black con Remus en el hombro.

-No sé que decir pero bueno, es una tradición y todas esas mierdas. ¡SEVERUS TE DEJO!- un silencio se apodero de la iglesia -mierda no era eso- susurro -¡YO ME OPONGO!- grito a los presentes y luego al Cura -Hermano cásate con Evans, pelirroja sácalo del mercado- con eso salió corriendo hacia la puerta al llegar donde Lucius se detuvo y lo observo -Cuídalo te merece al soportarme tan tiempo- Lucius asintió, aferro la mano de Severus entre la suya y se la beso bajo la mirada y sonrisa de Black.

Con eso, Sirius Black se robo al novio.

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Remus estaba en un parque tenia ambas manos en su cabeza, respirando y cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, se recargo en la banca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Era lo mejor… ¿no?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Remus ahora mirando el cielo. Estaba azul y con una ligeras nubes mecidas por el viento.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo?- Remus asintió -Allí lo tienes-

-No es una razón completa- hablo mirando a Sirius -No tenias, Lily tenía que decirlo y llevarse a James, allí se darían cuenta ¿Por qué interrumpiste? No me digas… yo pensé… ¡argh! Eres un idiota tu... tu… ¡COMO TE LLAMES! Quizás James se arrepintió o… ¿Y sus Padres, que dirán?-

-Te amo- lo interrumpió después de verlo embobado mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

Remus lo miro estupefacto, iba a hablar cuando.

-¡BLACK!- se escucho a James y sus Padres gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!- grito ahora su Madre y su Padre.

Abrió los ojos, había olvidado ese detalle. Paro un coche y mientras todos se acercaban a la plaza para intentar alcanzarlos ellos subieron.

***** WolfStar *****

Ya dentro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Remus mirando directamente al antiguamente conocido Paddy ahora Sirius Black.

Sirius iba a preguntar cuando una mirada de advertencia lo hizo callar, hizo un gesto para decírselo al oído. Una treta para afirmarlo de la mandíbula y besarle.

Ninguno pudo oponerse, ambos lo deseaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso se hacia más profundo. La falta de aire les obligo a separarse pese a que ninguno quería.

-¿y?- pregunto nervioso Sirius, se conocían hace poco y qué decir de las veces que pudieron hablarse pero es que fue tan… inmediato… Pudo ver la mirada de Remus, no decía nada, no transmitía nada… era como ver el vació. No, mala palabra para definirlo.

Remus frunció el entrecejo y observo completamente a Sirius. Este se achico en su lugar y recordó las palabras de Lucius.

_"-Rómulo dice llamarse…-"_

-¿Róm…?- tanteo viendo la reacción. El chico frente a él abrió los ojos y lo observo perplejo a la vez que buscaba una salida.

Sirius detuvo la mano que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Me gustas…- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos -aunque no te conozca y me encantaría hacerlo…- sonrió como solo Sirius Black en cualquier situación puede hacerlo, altanero, sexy y gamberro sin olvidar el toque de chico malo.

¿Rómulo? Si, Rómulo rió a carcajada limpia, afirmo la muñeca de Black y lo jalo hacia él, quedando Sirius sentado en sus piernas.

-Acabas de perder tu libertad… la verdadera- añadió -¿Sabes eso?- Sirius asintió y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda a la vez que ronroneaba.

-Creo que nadie te menciono que yo no soy manejable y pese a lo que el resto crea el tampoco, y que la rasgos del Lobo quedaron en mi- Sirius lo miro sorprendido -El Lobo mordió a un descendiente directo- dijo para sonreír ente su expresión y mostrar sus dientes a la vez que pasaba la lengua por sus colmillos, que se notaban más grande que el resto pero no a exagerar, sus ojos se tornaban mas dorados.

-Eso permitió que Remus creciera, sabe de mi presencia pero nada mas- lo miro seriamente -¿Estás seguro?-

-Tengo esa sensación que ya nos hemos encontrado antes…- asintió -pero no hablabas tanto-

Rómulo rió y lo mordió en el hombro dejando una marca -Disfruta…-

***** WolfStar *****

Remus apretó el agarre de Sirius provocando que sus miembros se rozaran, digamos que el camino que tomo el cochero no era el mejor ocasionando que el coche saltara. _Delicioso_.

Remus le empezó a quitar el saco y la camisa, eran solo un estorbo. Sirius lo imitaba, en ningún momento dejaban de besarse. Ya ambos con el torso descubierto Remus empezó a bajar las caricias, lamiendo y mordisqueando el pecho de Sirius, se detuvo en uno de los pezones. Recordaría aquello como un punto débil pero a favor cuando necesitara algo.

Su mano derecha se deslizo hacia la boca de Sirius quien le lamió dos dedos, la otra mano desabrocho el pantalón. Ya con los dedos lubricados se levanto y cayó en el otro asiento, dejando a Sirius debajo de él.

Se desabrocho sus pantalones y los bajo completamente, Sirius libero una pierna para comodidad de ambos.

Remus tomo el miembro de Sirius entre sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar para así excitarlo más si eso era posible.

Sirius sintió algo que rozo su entrada y salto sin poder evitarlo, le era extraño antes el lo hacía, nunca fue él quien… eso.

Remus se detuvo y se separo de él, ya sentado al frente tomo su camisa y se la puso.

-No…- escucho decir a Sirius -no era eso… bueno yo… no… tu sabes- Remus levanto una ceja _'¿Acasos él? Oh…' _-Si, no me lo han hecho ¿bien?- dijo molesto y haciendo un puchero que lo hacía ver adorable, sin contar que estaba desnudo.

Remus se dejo la camisa puesta y se le volvió a acercar, esta vez lo besaba lento, disfrutando la caricia y reconociendo la boca ajena, Sirius gimió en el beso a Remus el sonido le pareció exquisito y queriendo escuchar mas tomo nuevamente el miembro. Sirius se sentía en la gloria solo que una molestia lo incomodaba en la parte baja.

-Falta uno…- dijo Remus entre besos. Sirius abrió los ojos, no lo había sentido, si que Remus era bueno.

Dejo de masturbarlo y le separo las piernas, lentamente se acercaba a la boca a la vez que ingresaba en el. Remus pudo ver una mueca hecha por Paddy, vaya si que excitaba esa palabra. Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo del coche y tiro de Sirius hacia él, la posición facilito darle en ese punto de placer. Sirius grito de placer.

Enterró una mano en el cabello castaño y lo atrajo hacia él, después de los primeros movimientos lentos paso ambas piernas por la cintura pidiendo acelerar el ritmo.

Remus no se hizo de rogar, apuro las embestidas mientras lo masturbaba. Sirius besaba y se dejaba hacer, era una sensación maravillosa.

Unos momentos después la respiración de ambos se aceleraba. Sirius empezaba a curvar su espalda, Remus alterno los movimientos ocasionando que Sirius se corriera entre ambos cuerpos y en su mano. Sin desaprovechar el momento ni la estreches del orgasmo del pelinegro, embistió otra vez dejándose ir. Cayo rendido sobre Sirius, este le acariciaba el pelo.

Remus levanto el rostro y le mordió la mandíbula para después lamerse la mano lentamente sin contar lo seductor, dejando a la imaginación de Sirius lo demás.

No falta mucho para el segundo round, Sirius se dio cuenta que no podía luchar contra la imagen de Remus desnudo mordiéndose el labio.

***** WolfStar *****

Al salir del coche frente a la casa de los Lupin el chófer llamo a Sirius.

-Cuídelo- Sirius miro a Remus y luego el chófer -todos daríamos la vida por él y si le hace sufrir muchos lo perseguirán además que tantos otros querrían estar en su lugar- se acomodo y tiro de las correas a los caballos para andar -me incluyo- dijo antes de alejarse. _'Sobre todo ahora'_pensó recordando que tuvo que alejarse del pueblo con el primer grito.

Sirius miro alejarse al chófer con el ceño fruncido, una parte de él se encelo al escucharle y otra parte entendió el porqué. Remus era hermoso.

-Paddy- le llamo.

-¿Moony?- Remus levanto una ceja interrogante -te queda…- sonrió ganándose otra sonrisa -tendrás que cuidarme mis Padres querrán matarme-

-Bien pero tendrás que explicarme lo de Severus-

Entrando a la casa le explico del porque del matrimonio. Remus gracias a Lucius sabía algunas cosas y Sirius le añadió otras. Otro matrimonio por conveniencia no por amor y según lo que escuchaba quien creó el problema fue el Padre de Severus al mencionarle en ocurridas ocasiones a miembros importantes o millonarios de la sociedad.

Más tarde llegaron los Padres de Remus y este les explico la situación, algo habían escuchado en la ciudad.

¿Ciudad? Ellos vivían en un pueblo anexo ¿Hasta allá sabían? Si que eran noticia.

Lyall aviso que si Remus en verdad quería podría encargarse de los papeles, Remus le agradecido.

Más tarde le explico a Sirius que su Padre era abogado junto con otras cosas.

-¿No tenía una tienda?-

-Ayuda, que es diferente-

**+++++++ WolfStar +++++++**

Ya a un año de la fallida boda de James y Remus.

Después de explicarle por doceava vez a James que no tenía una sombra de la cual superarse, pidió matrimonio a Lily, más bien acepto pero lo contaba diferente. Se casaron a los 5 meses, Remus le ayudo con la boda y evitaron ocupar lirios, no vaya a ocurrir lo mismo, lo mismo paso con todos las bodas de allí en adelante.

Severus y Sirius se separaron, al mes se caso Lucius con Severus y ambos viven junto en una pequeña mansión atendida por Douglas y como dijo el propio Severus le ayudo a terminar de aprender a leer.

Diez meses pasaron para que Remus y Sirius se casaran, en realidad un día despertaron y ambos dijeron casémonos. Inmediatamente fueron donde el Cura que los caso y volvieron con la buena nueva.

Hope los reto bien retados por no avisarle. Solo hicieron una pequeña fiesta, se mudaron a una pequeña casita cerca de los límites del pueblo.

Los Padres de Sirius le negaban pero aun mantenía contacto con su hermano Regulus.

***** WolfStar *****

Así nuevamente llego Remus a su casa y ambos hermanos estaban discutiendo.

-¿Quieres casarte o no?-

-No eres quien para preguntar eso, Sirius-

-Si no quieres no lo hagas…-

-Es difícil encontrar a alguien como Remus- dijo molesto a la vez que se sentaba en el living.

-¿Cómo MI Remus?- pregunto recalcando su posesividad. Muchos querían a su Remus y vaya que se lo hacían saber a Sirius.

Y antes de que empezaran los gritos intervino.

-Buenas noches Reg. Sirius- dijo mirándolo amenazante.

-Remus- salto el pequeño de 23 a sus brazos, no era tan pequeño, ósea Remus tiene 25 y Sirius 26, pero Regulus siempre se comportaba como niño con él. Lo cual molestaba a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras Reg se apoyaba en sus piernas y Remus le acariciaba el pelo.

-Mi Padres quieren casarme y yo no quiero- miro con ojitos de cachorro a Remus ocasionando que Sirius bufase ya que EL hacia eso, NO su hermano -y es un viejo... tiene 38- los otros se miraron, esa parte no la sabían.

-Tranquilo Reg no permitiremos que te obliguen, antes pasaran por nuestros cadáveres-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con ojitos suplicantes. Remus asintió.

Sirius conocía esa mirada, era de Rómulo y el era quien lo protegería ya que lo consideraba su hermanito.

-¿Aunque ese viejo me haya besado?- pregunto y Remus gruño inmediatamente dirigiéndose a la puerta pero paro a medio camino, regreso donde Regulus. Sirius percibió peligro era Rómulo no Remus quien veng… besaba a su hermano y luego… puerta…

-¡RÓMULO VEN AQUÍ!- grito Sirius mientras salía de la casa sin ver la sonrisa satisfecha de su hermano.

Eso pasaba por olvidar su cumpleaños.

Y en verdad Remus/Rómulo y Sirius cuidarían al pequeño Reg. Ya Remus tenía en mente una pareja para su pequeño, Anthony se desviviría por él y seria lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Reg para que olvidara lo que es ser un Black y empezara a vivir por si mismo.

Eran una familia, rara, extraña y por sobretodo felices con ellos y sus amigos porque todos se encargaban de cuidarse entre ellos. Además pronto llegaría otro integrante, Lily quería un pequeño, el cual se llamaría Harry.

**The End**

* * *

(Tuvo buena aceptación por eso lo publique :B )

Uno de los primeros fic que escribí... que les parece?

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempito de leer **;)**


End file.
